


Hoppípolla

by ylvisucka



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylvisucka/pseuds/ylvisucka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sunday afternoons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoppípolla

**Author's Note:**

> do I even need to say who's to blame for this fluffy thing. I'm not very used to writing fluff, this might suck. The title of this work is a song by Sigur Rós that I was listening while writing it ^-^

The rain is falling hard outside their apartment in Bergen, as usual. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, around three o’clock, and there was absolutely nothing to do. Bård was sitting on their king size bed that was still unmade since early morning, while Vegard rested his head on his brother’s lap, starring at some History Channel show. The lilac sheets covered both of their bodies, making that place the coziest on Earth, and that moment a classic of a rainy day.

Bård’s hand rested on his brother’s hair, caressing it lightly, as an involuntary movement, while the other hand held his phone, looking his Twitter timeline without much care. His eyes were set on Vegard’s profile most of the time, the dark brown eyes fixed on the TV, his mouth making movements and emitting sounds that he didn’t really pay attention to, but answered with some “yeah’s” and “uh-huh’s”.

The tone in the eldest’s voice when talking about things he was passionate about was different. It was calm and clear, as if he was giving Bård a lecture about something he must know. Sometimes he went silent, paying most attention to the show and then commenting on it, sometimes with a punch line. Vegard’s punch lines didn’t always result on much laughter beyond his own, being that they were mostly about the nerdy stuff that Bård didn’t understand.

Vegard had just thrown one of those out there and, after his little giggle, looked up to Bård, expecting the usual eye-roll, followed by some sassy comment about Vegard “being too smart for this relationship”. But the older brother didn’t find eyes rolling, but a captivating smile and starry eyes fixed on his features, making him blush a little. He had a love and hate relationship with the way Bård insistently stared at him sometimes.

“What’s so funny, princess?” Vegard said, with a smirk on his face, lying with this stomach up and staring back at the blonde man.

“You.” Bård answered still carrying the silly smile on his face. Vegard blushed more, he could feel himself going red all the way to his ears. Bård giggled at his reaction and kissed him. Their lips met for so many seconds with a chaste kiss, only conveying the love and care Bård felt for his older brother, a love unlike any other.

“I should stop commenting on things.” The dark haired man whispered to his brother, whose mouth still hovered above his.

“Never stop, please.” And another kiss was planted on his warm lips. “You’re the cutest nerd I know, and I love it.”

Bård knew how embarrassed Vegard get when he called him “nerd” or anything like that. He knew Vegard often commented things in his smart ways unintentionally; he just happened to know trivia about so many subjects that it came out naturally. Bård loved that on his brother, beyond anything obvious, such as his looks, his voice, his smile, his kindness… The list was almost endless.

The eldest of them two sat beside Bård after sometime of standing still with his head on the comfortable thighs his brother had. Some remains of the previous shyness was still there, but he smiled widely when he looked properly at his brother, deeply into his eyes. How many years were they together in this peculiar relationship, and how many years would they still be? It didn’t matter when Vegard could stare to the endless ocean inside Bård’s irises, a calm wave-less ocean that made him feel like everything was fine. And everything was. Everything would always be fine, it didn’t matter the rain outside, the stupid jokes they made, no one and nothing would get in the way.

Vegard placed one of his hands on Bård’s cheeks, who closed his eyes instantly at the touch, enjoying it. Their lips met once again and their bodies were closer at each moment. At that very instant, nothing beyond each other was in their minds, between that bid duvet and the sheets, only they mattered. There was only love filling that room, as a regular Sunday afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are welcome always! <3


End file.
